fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kick Buttowski
Kick Buttowski is the main character of Disney XD's animated television series, Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Lynn Loud vs. Kick Buttowski Possible Opponents * Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) * Daredevil (Marvel Comics) * Johnny Test (...) * Lana Loud (The Loud House) * Kick-Ass (...) * Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil History Kick is an amateur, thrill-seeking often reckless daredevil who's 10 years old. His main goal out of life, is to embrace each day as if it were his own personal "action movie." He is rather short and wears a signature daredevil outfit; a white jumpsuit with red stripes down the sleeves, a white helmet with a red stripe, and yellow boots and gloves. Some of his more notable catchphrases are "Show time", "Aw, biscuits", and "Chimichanga". He is the middle child in his family. His middle name was announced in "Rank of Awesome", a reference to his original name, Francis Little. He is picked on by his older brother, Brad Buttowski, who often refers to him as "dilweed". Kick is also best friends with Gunther Magnuson who is known for his Viking hertige and the two rarely get into arguments except for one episode. Kick is also good friends with Wade who works in the Food 'n' Fix. Given this, Kick actually has more enemies than friends due to his destructive behavior. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Full Name: Clarence Francis “Kick” Buttowski * Age: 10 * Birthday: February 15, 2000 * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * Alias: Kick, Dilweed, Buttowski, Shrimp boy, Danger Dude, Clarence, Mr. Buttowski, Loser * Occupations: Student, daredevil, delivery boy (formerly) * Gunther Magnuson's best friend * Possible boyfriend to Kendall Perkins Powers and Abilities * Skateboarding skills * Manipulation * Physical strength * Great speed * Pain tolerance * Hand-to-hand combatant * Wrestling skills * Acrobatics * Intelligence * Reflexes Equipment * Skateboard (Ol' Blue) * Hockey stick * Cheetah Chug * Balloon Animal Cheetah Chug Bomb * Gunther's fart in a jar * Go kart Feats * Can fight Brad who can harm him * Drove through solid rock * Moved faster than a man could react * As a toddler he set fire to a foot walk by cycling on it * By skateboarding along a ramp he launched himself near a flying airplane * Ran up a wall to the ceiling of his house * Comparable to Scarlet who could match the speed of a speeding train * Survived a fall that pulverized a small volume of Earth * Completed two months of missed homework assignments in one night * Beat an unbeatable and rigged obstacle course * Built a giant robot T-Rex out of junk in one day with Gunther's help * Survived the wilderness * Beat his older brother Brad in a fight * Performed numerous life threatening stunts * Escaped a viking store * Helped his sister win a beauty pageant * Battled a giant queen rat * Somehow escaped and subdued an army of alligators while in the sewers * Completed a stunt that not even a professional stuntman could do with Gunther's help Weaknesses * If he loses his helmet, he'll quit being a daredevil * Lost his daredevil status to Kendal in Role Reversal * Arrogant * Has an crazed fan and cousin * Can be easily knocked out * Relies on Gunther to help him with his stunts * Girly stuff Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Ninja Category:Protagonist Category:Disney Combatants Category:2010s Category:Vehicle Handlers